The Visit
by lady stardust 17
Summary: Harry goes back to hogwarts during his parents time. MWPP
1. Default Chapter

The Visit  
  
  
  
Summary: Harry has been transported back to Hogwarts when his parents were there.  
  
This is my first fic so if it sucks give a nice review any ways.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry quickly ran up to his dorm not believing what he had just seen. His girlfriend, Hermione Granger had been kissing Draco Malfoy, his arch enemy. Wait until Ron found out Harry, could just see him saying "That slime ball wait until I beat the crap out of that disgusting slytherin." Harry was hurt to though he and Hermione had been going out for almost year and he couldn't believe she would cheat on him like that.  
  
That was when Harry noticed the odd looking bowl sitting on his bed. He went over and looked inside it when suddenly he started to become sucked in. "Help" Harry screamed but his calls for help were drowned out by the rushing sound.  
  
Bang. Harry hit the hard cold floor with a thump. He got up and looked around him. He knew he was at Hogwarts but something felt different. "Who is that kid?" Harry heard someone familiar say and when he looked up and saw James and Sirius standing over him he passed out. 


	2. He's Awake

Chapter 2: He's Awake  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed sorry I didn't update sooner.  
  
"Hey look he's awake" Sirius said, as he peered into Harry's face. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Sirius Black was looking at him, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry or do a mad dance. Ever since Sirius's death last year he hadn't been able to stand the mention of Sirius's name. There was also someone else there that looked extremely like him. It must be James, Harry thought with a jolt. He couldn't believe he was actually seeing his dad in person.  
  
"So what's your name kid?" James asked as he walked over and stood beside Sirius. Harry didn't know what to say. He was so shocked at seeing his dad and Sirius standing there with out a care in the world, not knowing of what was to come.  
  
"Uh my name is ...Tom Cruise." Harry figured that name would be safe as he didn't think his parents would be aware of muggle movie stars that hadn't even become famous yet.  
  
"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Tom" James said and stuck out his hand. Harry stared at it then shook his hand, cherishing the first contact he could ever remember having with his father.  
  
"Yah, it is nice to meet you too." Sirius said and also put out his hand.  
  
"So what was wrong before, you passed out as soon as you saw us and I am presuming it wasn't are good looks that made you feel faint" James said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Uh well I am new here and was just really tired from my journey. I must have gotten a little too worn out." Harry said in a shaky voice, still trying to take in his surroundings.  
  
Then suddenly in stormed a very pretty girl with red hair, "What have you done know James, frightened another kid into passing out!"  
  
"Lily, darling, I have done nothing of the kind but maybe he saw a glimpse of your pretty eyes and fainted at the sight of them" James said, laughing all the while.  
  
Lily then walked over to where Harry was sitting in the bed, looked at him and then said "What is this a relative of yours James for he looks just like you, the poor kid. I am Lily by the way; it's nice to meet you."  
  
"Tom" Harry managed to say, as he could barely take his eyes off his mother and was still a bit shocked at all that had happened.  
  
"Huh?" James responded as if he had just looked at Harry and saw the uncanny resemblance between the two of them.  
  
"No I don't think he is related to me but you never know" James said laughing again.  
  
Sirius all the while had been mimicking Lily and James talking, and had now started to make kissy noises at them, which earned him dirty looks from both.  
  
"Well if Tom here is feeling better, he should join us in the great hall for dinner, which was why I was sent here mind you, not to see you James contrary to what you might like to think."  
  
"I'm feeling better" Harry said and got out of the bed and preceded to put his shoes on and started to walk out with Sirius then suddenly he looked behind him at Lily and James who were still arguing and said "Coming?"  
  
They both looked a little started but followed him and Sirius out the door.  
  
Well that ends chapter to thanks again to all the people that reviewed and please do so again. The next chapter will have them all at dinner, also Lily might start to see a little of herself in Harry "Tom" and people start to become suspicious of who he really is. 


End file.
